herohuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.10
New Features * Bounties introduced * Improvements to the bucks exchange system * Main menu was changed * Post match stats were intoduced * City hall Co-Op raid New Heroes * Ghoul * Gammond Hero Changes Ability Descriptions * Improvements to ability descriptions. Important elements are color-coded and formatted for improved legibility. Artemis * Base Star Level changed to 7 Bolt * Improvements to his abilities to make his kit feel more unique. ** Adjusted Shrapnel Storm: *** Now fires a bolt that splits into smaller projectiles on impact, each dealing Mech Damage in an AoE *** Increased Damage ** Adjusted Barbed Bolt: *** Increased Damage over Time duration from 5s to 10s *** Reduced Cooldown from 22s to 16s *** Increased Elemental Damage over Time *** Reduced Damage ** Adjusted Called Shot: *** Reduced bonus Elemental Damage *** Reduced bonus Elemental Damage over time ** Adjusted Synthetic Skin: *** Greatly increased bonus Elemental Armor Halo Halo felt underwhelming compared to other heroes with similar roles. As such, her abilities have had significant improvements to better support her allies with powerful heals, and a devastating multi-target attack. * Improvements to his abilities to make his kit feel more unique. ** Adjusted Protective Glow: *** Increased Shield Health *** Made visual changes to the Ability; improved visibility of which Hero is receiving Heals ** Adjusted Discharge: *** Can now damage up to 5 enemies (4 bounces), each target hit slightly reduces the chance to bounce to another target *** Increased Elemental Damage over Time to initial and additional targets *** Made visual changes to the Ability and bounce effects ** Adjusted Stronger Together: *** Reduced Heal over Time Heimlock Heimlock receives some minor rebalancing to keep his scaling in-line with other Heroes. * Adjusted Chem Bath: ** Increased Damage Resistance ** Increased Heal of Time ** Made visual changes to this Ability with minor changes to the projectile behavior * Adjusted Sterilize: ** Reduced Cast time ** Reduced Bonus Health ** Increased self Heal on Cleanse ** Made visual changes to the Ability * Adjusted Booster Shot: ** Reduced Bonus Health ** Made visual changes to the Ability and removed chain effects * Adjusted Power Drink: ** Reduced Bonus Health Matador * Now available in the PvP Store Moss * Made visual changes to his Abilities Odachi * Made visual changes to his Abilities and Weapon Phoenix Modifying the ability to provide more ‘immediate’ damage, as well as making it easier to see/counter when/who is currently being incinerated, as the damage output is much higher than previous. * Adjusted Incinerate: ** Increased Elemental Damage over Time ** Now provides a self buff and increased self Damage over Time for more reliable DPS ** Changed self Damage to a flat % so armor reduction does not affect the rate of self Damage ** Reduced Mana cost from 60 to 50 ** Made visual changes, Ability now chains instead of firing separate projectiles * Adjusted Matchstick: ** Reduced Damage ** Reduced Elemental Damage over Time * Adjusted Phoenix Flame: ** Increased Shield Health ** Will now Revive at 50% Health Prophet * Base Star Level changed to 7 Razorback * Adjusted Taunt: ** Shield must be broken to reflect Damage - but 100% of the Damage absorbed is reflected ** Shield must be broken to trigger Damage ** Increased Damage dealt per Damage absorbed Richter * Made visual changes to his Abilities Savage * Now available in the Hero Crate Surge * Made visual changes to his Abilities Vanguard * Made visual changes to his Abilities Other Changes PvP Store * Removed randomized Hero selection, displaying all Heroes * Matador added to the store. Total Number of Quests Increased * The maximum number of quests needed to complete to collect your final objective each day has been slightly increased to reflect all the recent new Daily Quests we’ve added. Star Rating Cost Reduction We have drastically reduced the number of Fragments required to promote Heroes from 6 Stars to 10 Stars! We have reduced the Fragments needed to earn 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 stars. * 6 Stars reduced by 150 Fragments * 7 Stars reduced by 430 Fragments * 8 Stars reduced by 1,090 Fragments * 9 Stars reduced by 2,540 Fragments * 10 Stars reduced by 7,460 Fragments If you have Heroes at any of these Star Ratings, we have given you Fragments for that Hero equal to the total Fragment number reduced for that Star Rating. For example, if you had a Ryker at 6 stars, you will receive 150 Ryker Fragments. The Star Rating for your current Heroes has not changed, but you may be able to promote some of them immediately with all the extra Fragments!